parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros.
a game spoof of Super Smash Bros (Series). Cast: Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. 64 *Mario - Peter Pan *Donkey Kong - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Link - RJ (Over The Hedge) *Samus - Tinker Bell *Yoshi - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Kirby - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Fox - Gru (Despicable Me) *Pikachu - Runt Of The Littler (Chicken Little) *Jigglypuff - Abby Mallard (Chicken Little) *Ness - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Captain Falcon - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Luigi - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Master Hand - Nigel (Rio) Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. Melee *Peach - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea) *Dr. Mario - Papa Smurf (Smurfs The Lost Village) *Bowser - James Hook (The Pirate Fairy) *Zelda - Joy (Inside Out) *Young Link - Russel (Up) *Ganondorf - The Toad (Flushed Away) *Sheik - Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) *Pichu - Chicken Little *Mewtwo - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Falco - Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Ice Climbers - Sherman and Penny (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Marth - Prince Sky (Winx Club) *Roy - Timmy (Winx Club) *Mr. Game & Watch - Marty (Madagascar) *Crazy Hand - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Giga Bowser - Burger Beard (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. Brawl *Wario - Smek (Home) *Diddy Kong - Morton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Toon Link - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Lucario - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) *Pokemon Trainer - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard - Oh (Home), Mambo (Happily N'ever After) and Boog (Open Season) *Meta Knight - Mr. Tinkles (Cats and Dogs) *King Dedede - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie) *Wolf - Victor Quatermaine (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit) *Lucas - Mike Goldwing (Capture The Flag) *Ike - Miles Morales (Spider Man: Into the Spider-Verse) *Zero Suit Samus - Andie (The Nut Job) *Olimar - Sid (Ice Age) *Pikmins - Lemmings (Norm of The North) *Pit - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) *R.O.B. - WALL-E *Solid Snake - Woody (Toy Story) *Sonic The Hedgehog - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Tabuu - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Rayquaza - Monster House *Porky - Kazar (The Wild) *Ridley - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinsaours) *Meta-Ridley - Kron (Dinosaur) *Galleom - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!) *Duon - Tank Evans (Surf's Up) Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. for Wii U and 3DS *Rosalina - Elaris (Ratchet & Clank) *Luma - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Bowser Jr. - Lou (UglyDolls) *Larry, Wendy, Morton, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig - Squint, Flynn, Raz, Dobson, Gupta and Silas (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Greninja - Blu (Rio) *Robin (Male) - Ted (The Lorax) *Robin Female) - Audrey (The Lorax) *Lucina - Felicie Milliner (Ballerina/Leap!) *Corrin (Male) - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Corrin (Female) - Angie (Shark Tale) *Palutena - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Dark Pit - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Alph - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Villager (Male) - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Villager (Female) - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Wii Fit Trainer (Male) - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Wii Fit Trainer (Female) - Lani Aliikai (Surf's Up) *Little Mac - Remy (Ratatouille) *Shulk - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Duck Hunt (Dog) - Paco (Ferdinand) *Duck Hunt (Duck) - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Mega Man - Valiant *Pac-Man - Fender (Robots) *Ryu - Hector (Coco) *Cloud Strife - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Bayonetta - Mandy (UglyDolls) *Mii Fighters - Cappy, Beto and Loco (Metegol) Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. Ultimate *Daisy - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *King K. Rool - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 2016) *Inkling Girl - Addie McAllister (The Emoji Movie) *Inkling Boy - Alex (The Emoji Movie) *Dark Samus - Dark Bloom (Winx Club) (both are Darker) *Chrom - Nod (Epic) *Ken - Wreck-It Ralph *Simon Belmont - Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians) *Richter - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Isabelle - Yess (Ralph Breaks The Internet) *Incineroar - Beast (Beauty and the Beast 2017) *Piranha Plant - Thumper (A Bug's Life) *Joker - Jojo (Horton Hears A Who) *Banjo - Otis (Barnyard) *Kazooie - Peck (Barnyard) *Dragon Quest Hero - Kubo (Kubo & The Two Strings) *Terry - Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls) *Byleth (Male) - ??? *Byleth (Female) - ??? *Galeem - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Dharkon - Banzou (Duck Duck Goose) *Marx - The Storm King (My Little Pony the Movie) *Dracula - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Rathalos - Lord Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) Transcripts Intros *Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. (64 Intro) *Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. (Melee Intro) *Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. (Brawl Intro) *Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. (Wii U and 3DS Intro) *Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. (Ultimate Intro) Full Cutscenes *Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. (Brawl Full Cutscenes) *Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. (Ultimate: World of Light Cutscenes) Transcript/Trailers *Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. (Brawl Trailer) *Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. (Wii U and 3DS All Characters Introductions) Gallery Peter_Pan.png|Peter Pan as Mario Horton_the_Elephant_in_Horton_Hears_a_Who_2008_Movie.jpg|Horton as Donkey Kong RJ.jpg|RJ as Link Tinkerbell-the-pirate-fairy-9.8.jpg|Tinker Bell as Samus Duke in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Duke as Yoshi Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Kirby Gru in Despicable Me.jpg|Gru as Fox runt-of-the-litter-chicken-little-66.2.jpg|Runt Of The Littler as Pikachu abby-mallard-chicken-little-8.98.jpg|Abby Mallard as Jigglypuff Tim Templeton.jpg|Tim Templeton as Ness Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as Captain Falcon Jonathan in Hotel Transylvania.jpeg|Jonathan as Luigi Nigel in Rio 2.jpg|Nigel as Master Hand Melody_in_The_Little_Mermaid_2_Return_to_the_Sea.jpg|Melody as Peach Papa Smurf in Smurfs The Lost Village-0.jpg|Papa Smurf as Dr. Mario CaptainJamesPF.jpg|James Hook as Bowser Joy_in_Inside_Out.jpg|Joy as Zelda Russel in Up.jpg|Russell as Young Link The Toad in Flushed Away.jpg|The Toad as Ganondorf Zarina-the-pirate-fairy-4.54.jpg|Zarina as Sheik Chicken_Little-0.jpg|Chicken little as Pichu Balthazar Bratt in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Balthazar Bratt as Mewtwo Dru_despicable_me_3.png|Dru as Falco Sherman_and_penny_by_asinevenisa-d7785j4.jpg|Sherman and Penny as Ice Climbers Prince_Sky.jpg|Prince Sky as Marth Timmy-winx-club-one-hour-premiere-special-95.6.jpg|Timmy as Roy Marty_(Madagascar).jpg|Marty as Mr. Game & Watch Dave the Octopus.jpg|Dave as Crazy Hand BURGER_BEARD_SPONGEBOB_MOVIE_2015.png|Burger Beard as Giga Bowser char_131808.jpg|Smek as Wario Morton in Horton Hears a Who!.jpeg|Morton as Diddy Kong Arlo.jpg|Arlo as Toon Link Buck-cluck-chicken-little-0 97.jpg|Buck Cluck as Lucario Dennis in Hotel Transylvania 3.jpeg|Dennis as Pokemon Trainer Char 131807.jpg|Oh 2197.jpg|Mambo Boog in Open Season.jpg|and Boog as Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard Mr. Tinkles.jpg|Mr. Tinkles as Meta Knight Professor PoopyPants in Captain Underpants- The First Epic Movie.jpeg|Professor Poopypants as King Dedede Ralph FIennes The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005).jpg|Victor Quartermaine as Wolf mike-goldwing-capture-the-flag-8.16.jpg|Mike Goldwing as Lucas 13-miles-morales-lede_w700_h700.jpg|Miles Morales as Ike Andie in The Nut Job.jpg|Andie as Zero Suit Samus Sid in Ice Age: The Meltdown.jpeg|Sid as Olimar norm5.jpg|The Lemmings as Pikmins Rocky (Chicken Run).jpeg|Rocky as Pit WALL-E.jpeg|WALL-E as R.O.B. Woody in Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody as Solid Snake Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Sonic the Hedgehog Rattlesnake-Jake-rango-20439845-332-363.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake as Tabuu Monster House.jpg|Monster House as Rayquaza Kazar.jpg|Kazar as Porky Rudy in Ice Age 3.jpeg|Rudy as Ridley Kron.jpg|Kron as Meta-Ridley Vlad Vladikoff.jpeg|Vlad Vladikoff as Galleom Tank Evans.jpg|Tank Evans as Duon Elaris.png|Elaris as Rosalina Dot in A Bug's Life.jpg|Dot as Luma Lou_Singing.jpg|Lou as Bowser Jr. Squint, Raz, Flynn, Silas, Gupta, and Dobson.jpeg|Squint, Flynn, Raz, Dobson, Gupta and Silas as Larry, Roy, Wendy, Morton, Iggy, Ludwig and Lemmy Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Greninja Ted-the-lorax-94.jpg|Ted as Robin (Male) Audrey in The Lorax-0.jpg|Audrey as Robin (Female) FelicieLebras.jpeg|Felicie Milliner as Lucina Oscar in Shark Tale.jpg|Oscar as Corrin (Male) Angie in Shark Tale.jpg|Angie as Corrin (Female) Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Palutena Plankton (TV Series).jpg|Plankton as Dark Pit Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Hiccup as Alph Profile - Dash Parr.jpg|Dash Parr as Villager (Male) Profile - Violet Parr.jpg|Violet Parr as Villager (Female) Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Wii Fit Trainer (Male) Lani.jpg|Lani as Wii Fit Trainer (Female) Remy .jpeg|Remy as Little Mac Barry B. Benson in Bee Movie.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Shulk Paco Render.png|Paco as Duck Hunt (Dog) Bomb-the-angry-birds-movie-3.16.jpg|Bomb as Duck Hunt (Duck) Valiant in Valiant.jpeg|Valiant as Mega Man Fender-robots-2 29.jpg|Fender as Pac-Man Hector-coco-9.5.jpg|Hector as Ryu Mike Wazowski in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Mike Wazowski as Cloud Strife MV5BMjU0NzEwMTA3Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzQwMjEwODM@._V1_SY1000_SX1000_AL_.jpg|Mandy as Bayonetta Nos Llaman.PNG|Beto, Capi and Loco as Mii Fighters Mavis in Hotel Transylvania 3.jpg|Mavis as Daisy Shere Khan (LA).png|Shere Khan as King K. Rool Addie_McAllister_surprised.jpg|Addie McAllister as Inkling Girl Alex_with_Phone.png|Alex as Inkling Boy Dark_Bloom.png|Dark Bloom as Dark Samus Nod-epic-1.02.jpg|Nod as Chrom Wreck-It_Ralph.png|Wreck-It Ralph as Ken Jack_Frost_(1).jpg|Jack Frost as Simon Belmont Profile_-_Bob_Parr.jpeg|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible as Richter Yess.jpeg|Yess as Isabelle Beast in Beauty and the Beast (2017).jpg|Beast as Incineroar Thumper(2).jpg|Thumper as Piranha Plant Jojo-mcdodd-horton-hears-a-who-6.37.jpg|Jojo as Joker Otis-the-cow-barnyard-39_7.jpg|Otis as Banjo Peck-the-rooster-barnyard-92.2.jpg|Peck as Kazooie Kubo2.jpg|Kubo as Dragon Quest Hero Flash_Sentry_thumb_ID_EG2.png|Flash Sentry as Terry Randall_Boggs_in_Monsters,_Inc..jpg|Randall Boggs as Galeem DuckDuckGoose20(8).jpg|Banzou as Darkon The_Storm_King.png|The Storm King as Marx Prince Charming in Shrek 2.jpg|Prince Charming as Dracula Garmadon_1_lego_ninjago_movie.png|Lord Garmadon as Rathalos Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Super smash bros spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBRTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Video Game Spoofs